Body Language
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Dean learns a new language: Castiel. Destiel. Rated M for smut.


Dean was never one to speak the language of subtlety. He couldn't read between the lines or grasp the subtext of life. No, Dean Winchester liked things cut and dry. To the point. Anything else was a waste of precious minutes in a short life span. He did not see the beauty in the small things and could not sit and pick apart God's creations to the bone. Dean could read people but this had come from years of experience and his own bluffing. Body language was one he was not one he was fluent in. Not like deception and cunning. Those he could speak all day.

Then there was Castiel.

Sapphire, aqua, azure, midnight, **blue** was the first thing he noticed when Castiel walked through the barn doors. Bright orbs that betrayed both wise experience and naivety of the world. Both warm and inviting yet hard and cold. They were bright and other worldly and Dean could swear they held their own light, ignoring the flickers and brightness of surrounding sources that seemed so dim by comparison. At the time he didn't know it but Dean would soon find it so hard to tear away from these orbs that whispered _look into me._

It wasn't long until Dean built up feelings for the angel and anyone with sense could see the love that formed between the two under the guise of some holy bond. Lingering stares and unnecessary touches were the first steps to this delicate dance. The tension building up until it threatened to boil over. Dean found that he was learning a new language. Not quite subtlety, not quite body language. It was simply _Castiel_.

When that tension finally shattered they were alone. Dean gave into the siren calls of Castiel's lips that purred so smoothly _kiss me. _The familiar beige trenchcoat was stripped away from the holy being with frantic, shaking hands. Dean needed to get Castiel nude. He needed to caress and kiss that body that just screamed _touch me. _The hunter's pupils dilated and the emerald hues darkened as his calloused hands found Castiel's bare skin. Smooth to the touch yet taught over masculine muscles.

His breath hitched when the angel slid to his knees. Those bright, innocent eyes had clouded over with lust and when those plump lips wrapped around Dean's aching member, he nearly lost it. Dean groaned and slid his hands through the tussled raven locks, grip tightening and tugging as the ringing in his ears echoed _pull me. _

The human's lust addled brain gave him enough sense to push the angel off before the coveted release. He had to bite his lip to keep his moan in from the sight. Castiel's face betrayed his desire. All walls were broken down and he was laid bare. A side of him that no other being has seen or would ever see if Dean had a say in it. Fingers wrapped around hips that murmured _grasp me. _He gave into the cried of _bite me _as his teeth sunk into Castiel's neck.

His length sunk into the inviting entrance, claiming the angel's virginity. When it finally gave purchase, he slammed inside, aiming for the sweet spot that would make Castiel scream. Dean allowed himself to give into the body that commanded _fuck me. _The palm of his hand made contact with that bottom that uttered a sibilance of _spank me. _His nailed raked down the smaller's back that breathed _scratch me. _

Dean began to bite and suckle at the smooth pale skin that begged _mark me. _The combination of the sight of the angel writhing beneath him, the screams and moans that poured from the parted lips overwhemled Dean's senses. With a flash of white, he bucked into the willing body and spilled into Castiel, marking him as his own. It took several long moments for him to recover. The hunter was vaguely aware that his new lover had released as well and through the haze he managed to pull out and collapse next to him.

Strong arm gathered the immortal and held him close to Dean's chest and Dean couldn't recall the last time he had been this happy in his adult life. He had learned a new language over the course of their friendship and systematically changed his entire view on life and the world around him. He finally understood what Castiel's being had been trying to tell him all along. Once the message was loud and clear, he had no qualms in following those orders. For Castiel had read the same thing crying out in Dean's very own tortured soul.

_Love me._


End file.
